finn's son
by ilikeKorn
Summary: finn discovers that marceline has a son. his son. TITLE CHANGE!
1. you shanked my jengaship!

hello! mrkittenpants here! i got a new story for you! it's my first finnceline fic! it's a collaboration with IMAHARDCOREPNKROCKER.

1

finn`s .

i was at marceline's house,trying to convince her to let me see what was in her room.

"please marceline! let me see!"

"no finn! it`s a secret!"

throughout the whole argument,i could hear a guitar upstairs in marceline's i heard a male voice singing:

"baby,what happened to the times when we were in love,the times we lived like jack and sally,'cause i want to make those memories more than scars. more than scars." i thought for a second then realized something. i asked marceline if she could get me a drink,and she went to get me one. while she was gone, i climbed the ladder to her room. it was a total mess. posters of unicorns were covering the walls,cd boxes everywhere,and there was a VERY cluttered desk with a computer on it. floating above the bed holding a tv remote was a teenager. he looked about 16 years old. "hey dad." he says. wait,did he just call me dad?


	2. pshooo!

next chapter! this one was written by IMAHARDCOREPNKROCKER . enjoy!

2

Ax POV

My mom has kept me up here scinc I was I feel like I'm like that princess locked in a tour."Mom I want to get out and go see the world.I dont even know what dogs loook like!Do you know what thats like?To not know what dogs look like!I here there like decinded wolves but still.." "Ax you'll meet your father just hasn't bee-" "He hasnt been ready for 16 years ma!" she was quit."How much longer do I have to wait?I want to go out I want to have my first girlfriend!I wanna know what its like to have fresh sun on my face!(an:remeber hes only half vampire) I...I.." I started to mom wrapped her arms around me."I know baby I tell him tonight just watch some T.V." she left the room.I dryed off my eyes and floughted over the bed with the T.V remout in my hands.I started to channel surf.I herd someone start to climb up the side of the house to my window.I looked over to him."Hey dad."


	3. DaAaAaAaAa!

hello! sry for the long wait!

Axe POV

Finn passout on the picked him up."Well then we can explane everything to him at the hosital." "Wait!So I'm actualy going to leave the tour- I mean my room?" I asked giddy and exsided. "Yes. If I'm gonna tell him the word would get out and soon everybody would know so there is realy no point of not letting you go with me." I almost screamed in joy!

*at the hospital*

I was so exsided!LOOK AT ALL THE PEOPLE!O_o...Maby I realy should get out of the house more so many things I want to do! I cant stay in this hospital! Who knows if my mother will ever let me out again? I secreatly snuck away.I made it outside the candy kingdome and looked around. I did a beiber flip to move my blonde out of my I was doing that I slamed into someone "Owww!" we both said.I stood up and looked at the person I bumped into. It was a gairl With blonde hair all the way down to the ground maby even longer. She was pale wight and had darck black eyes like started to look at me."Hi." I said. Wow I meeting a real person! "Hey... I'm Audrey." "I'm look just like me." I floughted around her. "Yeah. Who are your parents." she asked me. "Finn and Marcilen..." I stared at her more. "No kidding...Mine are Fionna and Marshal lee." "Radical." we both said at the same time.

later...

4

ax p.o.v.

we (me,dad,and mom)were walking twoards the castle. mom was still explaining everything to dad. just then,a pink lady walked up to us. "hello f-who is that?" she said,pointing to me. "who are you talkin `bout? no one's there!" mom said. the pink lady stuttered. "b-but,th-theres someone there!" while mom explained it to her,i snuck away to dad`s house.

time to meet my uncle.


	4. titles are Homsar quotes

4

ax p.o.v.

we (me,dad,and mom)were walking twoards the castle. mom was still explaining everything to dad. just then,a pink lady walked up to us. "hello f-who is that?" she said,pointing to me. "who are you talkin `bout? no one's there!" mom said. the pink lady stuttered. "b-but,th-theres someone there!" while mom explained it to her,i snuck away to dad`s house.

time to meet my uncle.

I went into the gint tree house. I got into it bye floughting into a window. I perd behind a corner and saw a cat and a dog fighting. "Tuna gobbler!" "Butt licker!" "Kiss me!" "Ok!" The yellow dog grabed the cat and harshly kissed her. I blushed and turned away when the dog laid the cat on the couch. I tryed to hurry away but I bumped into something.I looked it was Audrey! "Hey!Dont go in there!" "Why?" "A cat and a dog are uh... makeing love." she made a face then grabed my hand and we went ut the way we came in. We went to an apple orcherd we laphed as we at talked about each other and things we like. Our storys are realy that she was actuly locked in a tour. "You know.. now that were out of our houses I was thinking that maby ... we could..." she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly "We should have our first kiss with each other!" my cheeks went red."Umm.." I put down my apple. "Ok." she looked at me both our cheeks were leand in. I closed my eyes right before our lips met. We pulled away from each other. "Wow." we said in unision.

"lets sing a song of penzoil!"


End file.
